


Sur des charbons ardents

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Fire, Gen, Incest, Master/Servant, One Shot Collection, Pyromania, UST, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics et drabbles sur Serpico et Farnèse, ensemble ou séparément. Assez tordu, forcément... des flammes et des brûlures métaphoriques ou bien réelles.<br/>1ère vignette : Au bûcher. 2ème : Désir. 3ème : Le feu. 4ème : Enfants perdus. 5ème : Comme on fait son lit. 6ème : Soumission. 7ème : Devenir quelqu'un. <br/>8ème : Un anneau... <br/>9ème : Faiblesse. <br/>10ème : Bouc émissaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur des charbons ardents  
>  **Auteur :** malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Serpico, Farnèse de Vendimion  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "tension sexuelle non résolue" pour Nelja"> (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : plus loin que le tome 19, peut-être jusqu’au 22 ? je ne sais plus trop – et les gens qui n’ont vu que l’anime, vous devriez vous rendre compte que vous ne connaissez pas les personnages rien qu’à lire l’en-tête, non ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275 mots (115 + 140)

Serpico n’aime pas les bûchers. C’est peu de le dire. Qui ne détesterait pas le feu après avoir vu sa famille immolée ? Pourtant, quand Dame Farnèse lui ordonne de l’y accompagner, il ne peut s’y soustraire. Il ne peut rien refuser à la chef de la Troupe des Chaînes d’Acier Sacrées. Il ne peut rien refuser à cette femme.

Tout le temps requis par la « cérémonie », il tient bon, refusant de voir les bûchers, ne regardant que la silhouette de Farnèse éclairée par les flammes dansantes. Il essaie de ne pas écouter les cris, se concentrant pour n’entendre que sa propre respiration.  
Tout ce temps, il le passe lui aussi sur des charbons ardents.

*

  
Farnèse aime les bûchers. Ça, c’est un secret honteux. La purification des hérétiques n’a rien à voir avec la passion sourde qui la dévore de l’intérieur au souvenir du feu.  
Il est hors de question qu’elle s’adonne à la joie sauvage de faire danser les flammes juste par plaisir. Elle est la chef de la Troupe des Chaînes d’Acier Sacrées. On la dit vierge de fer. Elle ne peut s’oublier et agir comme… une païenne, une hérétique.

En temps normal, pour s’en cacher, elle se tient à bonne distance de ce genre d’événement ; cette fois, sa présence y est exigée par son père.  
Pour lutter, elle s’impose la présence de Serpico à ses côtés. À lui, il est important qu’elle prouve à quel point elle peut être stoïque. Tant qu’il pourra la voir, quoi qu’il lui en coûte, elle ne cèdera pas.


	2. Les flammes du désir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du malsain à souhait dans leur relation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les flammes du désir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Serpico/Farnèse  
>  **Genre :** frustration  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "incendie" et contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours ( décembre ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : entre les tomes 19 à 22 ?  
>  **Avertissements :** rien de plus que ce qui est déjà inhérent aux personnages  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Depuis qu’il est entré au service de Dame Farnèse, Serpico a très peu de temps à lui. Il est auprès d’elle jour et nuit, elle peut à tout moment faire irruption devant lui et exiger de lui n’importe quoi. Même quand il arrive à s’isoler, elle accapare ses pensées. C’est presque impossible de trouver assez d’intimité pour tenter de s’en défaire.

Un jour de crémation lui procure un prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie. C’est la seule chose qu’elle ne peut plus lui ordonner ; il se tiendra assez près d’elle pour qu’elle puisse l’appeler à elle en cas de besoin, sur sa route quand elle repartira, et juste assez loin pour ne pas voir les bûchers.

Pendant que Farnèse contemple les flammes d’un œil avide, Serpico, à l’abri des regards, essaie d’éteindre ses désirs. Il ne couchera jamais avec elle parce qu’il n’est que son serviteur dévoué, il ne couchera jamais avec elle à cause de son père, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de la désirer. Et elle le sait, d’ailleurs.  
Lui sait aussi qu’en ce moment, Farnèse sent les flammes des bûchers brûler son corps de l’intérieur. À chacun ses tourments. Il s’applique à ne pas penser aux flammes qui occupent les fantasmes de Farnèse. Il retrouve l’image de son corps nu, cheveux flottant au vent dans cette clairière. Un fond de neige, et Farnèse comme seule source de chaleur.

Il imagine la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, son corps tout près du sien, qui se colle à lui. Pas de chaînes, pas de sang qui coule, ici. Juste elle et lui. Il se souvient de la torche qu’elle lui a mise dans la main autrefois. Il en sent encore la dureté et la chaleur. Il se souvient de la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, l’empêchant de la lâcher, l’obligeant à porter le feu…  
Il repousse les visions du bûcher, de ce visage squelettique qu’elle l’a forcé à détruire. Il la voit elle en vierge sacrificielle liée à un autel. De la neige au lieu des flammes. Mais toujours la sensation de la torche entre ses doigts, et la main de Farnèse sur la sienne, qui le guide.

La jouissance a pour lui un goût amer et ne le soulage jamais entièrement. Son affaire finie, il resserre étroitement les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Sans Farnèse, il se sent seul, il a froid. La fournaise devant laquelle elle s’extasie sans qu’il puisse l’y rejoindre ne pourra jamais le réchauffer.


	3. Dans les flammes dansantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farnèse seule, face à elle-même... face au feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans les flammes dansantes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnage :** Farnèse de Vendimion  
>  **Genre :** fantasmes  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "au coin de l’âtre" pour 31_jours (17 septembre '08)   
> \+ contrainte accesssoire "cinéma" si on décide que la cheminée version "son et lumière"/les hallucinations de Farnèse comptent comme "home cinema" moyen-âgeux/psychotique  
>  **Avertissements :** fanatisme religieux, pyrophilie   
> **Continuité :** du côté des tomes 19 à 22 - je n’ai pas plus précis  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Farnèse s’installe devant la cheminée. Dans les flammes qui dansent se déroule le plus exquis des spectacles. Elle pourrait rester des heures durant au coin de l’âtre à regarder le feu.  
Elle y projette inconsciemment les images les plus belles, les plus excitantes, les plus honteuses. Tous les désirs sur lesquels elle refuse de mettre des mots, elle les voit défiler là, en images, sous ses yeux.

Si quelqu’un se risque à troubler ce rêve éveillé en remarquant combien elle est contemplative, elle répondra qu’elle réfléchissait aux moments obscurs que ce monde traverse. Qu’on lui parle alors de Dieu dont la lumière éclaire dans les plus sombres moments ou que l’on glose sur la chance que l’on a de se trouver là en paix, à l’abri, au coin du feu, ou toute autre banalité, et Farnèse trouvera d’une manière ou d’une autre à amorcer une prière.

Les mots que son esprit récite machinalement n’empêchent en rien les vagabondages de sa pensée inconsciente dans les reflets du feu. Au contraire même, ils les soutiennent en leur donnant une dimension nouvelle. Ils les excusent et les renforcent à la fois. Elle peut ainsi tenter de cacher la véritable extase qu’elle trouve dans sa prière. Quelqu’un d’extérieur, aveugle et ignorant ses tourments profonds, n’y verra de toute façon que du mysticisme. Elle-même est la seule qu’elle a vraiment besoin de tromper sur l’origine de ses transports : non pas spirituels mais bel et bien charnels.

Devant ce foyer ardent, elle peut blâmer le feu : les images qui lui viennent à l’esprit lui sont imposées par les flammes dans lesquelles se reflètent des histoires appartenant à d’autres qu’elle, et à prier elle marque la frontière entre imagination vagabonde et maîtrise de soi. Tentation et soutien, le feu est sa manière de contrôler son cœur.


	4. Deux enfants perdus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aux premiers temps de leur accointance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux enfants perdus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Serpico/Farnèse  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « le début de la relation entre Serpico et Farnèse » pour Nelja (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 22  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents aux personnages  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Farnèse l’a ramassé dans la rue et le traite depuis le début comme un chien perdu. Serpico la laisse faire. Devenir son serviteur lui permettait d’échapper à la prison de son enfance, à ce taudis hanté par la présence malade de sa mère qui attend bien trop de lui.

Ayant appris à connaître la fillette, il ne regrette pas le rôle qu’elle lui a assigné. Perdue dans une immense demeure, entourée de fort loin par des serviteurs qui la craignent trop pour l’approcher et sans lien avec ses propres parents, il comprend qu’elle veuille un animal domestique, à défaut d’envisager se faire des amis.

Et c’est ce qu’il est, sans discuter, un animal apprivoisé docile. Il se plie à tous ses caprices. Il l’écoute toujours. Il obéit. Il lui donne toute l’attention qu’elle demande. Parce qu’il a l’impression de la comprendre instinctivement, il ne cherche pas à creuser plus encore. Et comme il est un bon toutou, il ne cherche surtout pas à changer quoi que ce soit à sa maîtresse et à leur relation.

C’est plus facile pour lui de suivre ses ordres, quels qu’ils soient, que de chercher à en discuter le bien-fondé. Il n’est pas chargé de son éducation, après tout, et n’en ayant pas vraiment eu non plus, il ne peut pas en inventer une pour elle.


	5. Le lit d'une dame ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand une princesse s'adonne aux corvées ménagères...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le lit d’une dame - ou presque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Serpico, Farnèse, Casca  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "faire son lit"  
> action proposée par Little_Meenoo, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Serpico/Farnèse (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tomes 22-24  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Farnèse tapote le tas de foin sur lequel elle et Casca dormiront aujourd’hui et vérifie – maintenant qu’elle en est capable, tant pis si lui sait s’y prendre bien et depuis longtemps ! - que Serpico lui aussi sera bien installé.  
À ce qu’il voit, elle est contente d’elle, de ce peu qu’elle accomplit et qui est déjà beaucoup pour elle, parce que tellement nouveau ; pour la première fois elle se sent _utile_ à quelqu’un.

Serpico se rappelle comment autrefois la petite Dame Farnèse l’obligeait à partager sa chambre ; pas son lit tout de même, mais à rester à ses côtés toute la nuit. Et malgré ses efforts, il finissait par s’endormir contre la boiserie (sauf les fois où elle piquait une crise de folie et retournait la moitié de ses appartements avant de se prostrer dans un coin et qu’il avait ensuite à la veiller non seulement le reste de la nuit, mais tout le jour suivant aussi).  
Il s’affalait sur le tapis, entraînant parfois un drap avec lui.  
Il se réveillait tout de même par les premiers rayons du jour, avant sa maîtresse, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Mécontente de le trouver ainsi au matin elle l’obligeait alors à tout remettre en ordre avant que la bonne n’arrive pour la faire lever. En plus de sa fonction officielle de page, il a rapidement appris à remplir toutes les corvées d’une femme de chambre, et quelques autres encore.

Ce jeu a duré des années... jusqu’à ce qu’à ce qu’un matin Farnèse découvre au creux de ses draps une tache de sang, qu’elle tenta de lui faire cacher aux servantes, sans succès.  
Ils furent séparés alors : ç’aurait été tellement inconvenant, pas question qu’un garçon, même un serviteur corvéable à merci, partage encore la chambre d’une jeune dame.

Paradoxalement, cette séparation a quelque peu excité le désir de Farnèse d’avoir Serpico entièrement à elle, dans son lit, et de faire couler son sang, sans succès aucun. Ce désir-là, il était incapable de l’exaucer pour elle.

Mais c’est de l’histoire ancienne tout cela désormais, regrette-t-il aujourd’hui en assistant à l’étrange métamorphose de Dame Farnèse.


	6. Facilité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obéissance et soumission - ce qu'il y a de plus facile ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Facilité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Serpico\Farnèse  
>  **Genre :** BDSM  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** D/s  
> type proposé par Nelja pour un mème à kink avec des couples secrets – ici Serpico (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 220

C’est tellement plus facile de vivre en suivant les ordres. C’est d’ailleurs ce pour quoi Serpico a été élevé depuis toujours ; bâtard de noble, sa mère disait qu’il méritait mieux, mais fils de servante, elle l’a dressé à obéir.  
Alors c’est ce qu’il fait. Et Farnèse a tellement besoin de donner des ordres pour se sentir exister !  
C’est la seule preuve d’amour qu’il sache lui donner, entre eux à qui on n’a jamais appris à aimer : lui obéir fidèlement, toujours.

Au début pour elle c’est un jeu : « Je t’ai sauvé la vie, alors tu m’appartiens. Sois mon compagnons de jeux. Mon petit chien. Mon esclave.  
« Et les grandes personnes ne m’approchent jamais d’assez près pour nous l’interdire. »  
Sauf que non, les grandes personnes s’en mêlent, posent des limites à ces jeux. Il est promu page. Elle n’est plus censée le taper si fort.  
Alors ils apprennent de nouveaux jeux : tordre ses ordres pour ne plus jamais avoir à se faire punir, et quand elle le punit quand même, faire en sorte que personne ne sache.

Si un jour où les ordres de Dame Farnèse ne lui semblent plus réalisables, plutôt que d’y désobéir il se dit qu’il trouvera une solution pour les réinterprêter, ou alors il fera en sorte qu’elle lui en donne d’autres.


	7. Farnèse, devenir quelqu'un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et la reconstruction apportera finalement la maturité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Devenir quelqu’un  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnage:** Farnèse de Vendimion  
>  **Genre :** détermination  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cette fois il n’a pas réussi, et pendant qu’il compose tant bien que mal le numéro de Tess pour qu’elle vienne l’aider, {il} a l’impression désagréable d’être encore un Nouveau-Né."  
> d’après Lily Kohai pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 24  
>  **Note :** fait écho à mon one-shot "Renaissance"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle a l’impression désagréable d’être encore un nouveau-né, ignorant de tout et sans force aucune, quand on la regarde ainsi. Guts, Schierke, même Serpico ! Elle ne vaut rien du tout et doit en plus être protégée, voilà ce qu’ils semblent tous penser. Elle fait de son mieux, pourtant !

Souvent, Farnèse se sent sur le point de craquer et de tout laisser tomber. Mais elle a juré de ne pas rentrer au Saint-Siège sans être devenue quelqu’un de fort, de croire en quelque chose d’enfin vrai, de savoir qu’elle peut accomplir quelque chose d’utile et d’important de ses propres mains.


	8. Un anneau de servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle ne peut pas l'avoir, alors il n'aura personne non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un anneau de servitude  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Farnèse, Serpico  
>  **Genre :** tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / M-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Berserk - Farnese/Serpico - chastity devices - si ce n'est pas elle, personne ne l'aura - Round 3 - 7 mai sur kinkenstock  
>  **Avertissements :** genital torture, D/s  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 22   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~750

« Comment oses-tu me repousser ! moi qui suis tout pour toi. »

Oui. Elle est sa maîtresse absolue. Et sa seule famille, mais ça elle ne le saura jamais, il l'a juré. En tout cas la personne la plus importante pour lui, son âme sœur.

Nés de mères différentes ils sont pourtant comme des jumeaux, séparés avant même leur naissance ; réunis sur le tard ils ont grandi ensemble ensuite.  
Leurs deux solitudes auraient dû s'unir jusqu'au bout, pourtant Serpico refuse cette transgression-là, celle que s'est permis leur père. Sa place à lui est parmi les servants, celle de Farnèse dans la haute sphère de la noblesse, et il doit la suivre de près mais sans jamais la toucher.

Cependant elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille :

« Si tu me refuses  
si tu te refuses à moi  
si je ne peux pas t'avoir...  
...alors personne ne t'aura. »

Ainsi en a décidé Farnèse, dans l’étrange logique de sa folie.

Depuis qu’il est à son service Serpico a parfois craint pour son intégrité physique  
(pas mentale, ils sont au-delà de ça maintenant)  
mais jamais pour sa vie avant ça.

Là ça dépasse tout ce qu'elle a pu faire avant ; la menace est réelle. 

Farnèse est-elle capable de le brûler sur son « petit bûcher » ? il veut croire que non. Ou de le mutiler ? là, il n'ose y penser.

Elle ne le menace pourtant pas. Elle ne porte pas la main sur lui, ni couteau ni fouet comme à son habitude.

Elle se contente d'un cadeau... mais un cadeau des plus étranges.

Un anneau, une alliance que personne ne verra jamais, qu'elle lui fera porter caché sous ses vêtements :  
« Tu m'appartiens, » rappelle-t-elle, en le refermant.  
Un anneau garni de lanières de cuir pour le tenir en place. Un anneau doublé d’une spirale qui s’enroule tout autour de lui.

D'après les dires de ceux qui savent comment cela fonctionne, il ne risque rien tant qu'il se tient bien ; ce petit accessoire lui permet une vie tout à fait normale. Mais si jamais, il venait à faire preuve de virilité, alors l'instrument le remettrait en place, douloureusement. Il le tient en cage, tête baissée, et il ne peut se redresser sans se cogner aux barreaux, barreaux qui de plus sont ici dotés de pics cruels sur lesquels sa chair s'empalera.

(Car après tout, l'on pourrait dire que saigner et faire dégorger rapidement le sang qui le gonflerait est un remède rapide et efficace à une condition non voulue...)

Et elle le lui fera porter jour et nuit. Réduit à l’apathie depuis des années, Serpico ne proteste pas.

 

Cet anneau il ne peut l’ôter seul : il est trop bien conçu, seule une autre personne peut le mettre et l’enlever – il y a même un genre de verrou dont seule Farnèse a la clé. Il ne peut demander d'aide à personne (mais cela ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée, car ça serait lui désobéir) et même s’il coupait les lanières… non. Même s’il vient à en souffrir, comme elle l’espère, il ne tentera rien pour y échapper.

S'il avait lui aussi les tendances masochistes de sa maîtresse il s'accommoderait de la douleur et la détournerait à son profit. Mais il n'est pas un être sexuel et ne tire de ce nouveau jeu ni plaisir ni même humiliation ni fierté de résister. Il ne peut que faire de son mieux pour s'habituer à cette excentricité, sans rien montrer.

 

Quoiqu’il advienne rien ne le trouble, même pas les coups de sang de Farnèse. Il se discipline de toute façon depuis toujours. Il n’a pas besoin de cette nouvelle laisse, croit-il.   
Et la punition n’a d’ailleurs pas d’effet visible sur lui. 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien ? »

Mais si, cela le blesse : jour après jour il vit très bien avec, égal à lui-même, mais toutes les nuits dans sa chair l'aiguillon d'un désir inconnu et les aiguillons bien réels de l'anneau le transpercent, bien malgré lui car au réveil il ne se rappelle jamais ce qui a bien pu le provoquer, et il ne peut pas lutter contre son propre corps. Alors il fait semblant de rien, encore et encore. Tant pis pour le sang : il n’est plus à ça près. Et au final c'est Farnèse qui en sort vexée.   
Lorsqu'elle jette l'éponge et finit par le libérer, pour faire bonne mesure, elle le fouette.

À tout prendre, il préfère encore cela. Là au moins, il sait ce qu’elle attende : qu’elle aime le voir rester stoïque sous ses coups et tressaillir juste un peu…


	9. La chair est si faible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chair et l’esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La chair est si faible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnage :** Farnèse de Vandimion  
>  **Genre :** dérangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Certains même en meurent… »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Même en meurtrissant sa chair, Farnèse n’arrive toujours pas à la tenir en respect. La discipline de l’esprit ne suffit pas. Le désir revient toujours, qu’elle n’arrive jamais à taire que pour un temps. La contrition ne l’efface pas, elle le transforme… pour le sublimer en extase religieuse.

Et Farnèse a ensuite honte d’elle-même. Sa dévotion lui semble fausse. Quelle est sa valeur, si elle n’est pas spontanée mais découle d’envies grossières ? Que ne peut-elle être pur esprit !

Elle décide donc de prier et prier encore, pour devancer le retour du désir.

Mais peut-être… va-t-elle le provoquer.. ?


	10. Whipping boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En pénitence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Whipping Boy_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Serpico  & Farnèse  
>  **Genre :** tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ah mais justement, intervient le troisième ange, quitte à ce qu’il nous trahisse autant que ça en vaille la peine. » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Aïe ! La pénitente professionnelle fait encore du zèle… s’alarme Serpico en voyant dame Farnèse sortir son cilice. Qu’elle se flagelle personnellement, si elle y trouve son content, ça la regarde. Mais pousser le vice à porter une tunique de mortification sous ses jolies robes de princesse, ça lui semble malsain.

Oh. Et voilà qu’elle en prépare un second. Qu’elle lui tend. La pauvre prend très au sérieux le rôle de _whipping boy_ qu’elle lui fait ainsi endosser.

\- Ainsi la culpabilité de savoir que tu endures par ma faute des souffrances identiques aux miennes me poussera plus sûrement au repentir.


End file.
